Bittersweet Romance
by Eruantiel
Summary: Heiji fügt Shinichi unglaubliche seelische Schmerzen zu - wie wird Shinichi es durchstehen? Wird er es überhaupt durchstehen?


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Gosho Aoyama, außer Toji, hähä  
Shounen Ai  
Pairing: Lest es selber ^^  
  
Bittersweet Romance  
  
Der Junge namens Shinichi Kudo, welcher endlich wieder in seinem eigentlichen Körper sich befand, blickte geschockt zur Tür. Was er eben hatte hören müssen, versetzte seinen Geist in Trance und ließ sein Herz zerschmettern. Eben war er noch hier bei ihm gewesen. Er, der braun gebrannte Osaka Junge, Heiji Hattori, mit dem er auch bis vor kurzem eine glückliche und neckende Beziehung führte. Er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht fassen. Doch er hätte darauf kommen müssen. Denn es gab in den letzten Tagen deutliche Anzeichen, doch die wollte er nicht wahr haben. Er schüttelte sie wie lose Lasten ab und wollte nur positiv in die Zukunft blicken. Seitdem er mit Heiji zusammen war, wurde aus dem realistischen Shinichi mehr der verträumtere und zugänglichere Typ Mann. Und nun stand er da, alleine, nichts als Stille und das muntere Klopfen des Windes an den Scheiben. Fassungslos saß er sich hin und starrte auf das nächstbeste Objekt - dem Tisch. Weshalb sich anstrengen und seinen Blick umherschweifen lassen? Zu nichts war er mehr fähig. Wäre jetzt ein wichtiger Fall gekommen, hätte er ihn einfach links liegen lassen und sich in sein Bett verkrochen. Denn zum kombinieren hatte er keinen Nerv mehr. Heiji, sein Heiji sagte ihm doch tatsächlich, dass das ein Fehler war und er es langsam bereute.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Was wolltest du mir denn so wichtiges sagen? Ich meine du bist nicht umsonst einfach so mal aus Osaka gekommen, nur um mich zu sehen, stimmt's?", fragte Shinichi und sah seinen Freund sehr interessiert an. "Ja, nun... - ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll!", sagte Heiji und stammelte. "Wie wäre es, wenn du erstmal reingehst? Oder willst du es lieber vor der Tür besprechen?", Shinichi grinste, doch er wusste, irgendwas stimmte mit seinem Geliebten nicht. "Gut", sagte Heiji knapp und ging durch die Tür in Shinichis Haus. Shinichi wies ihn auf sein Sofa, doch er bevorzugte den Sessel. Enttäuscht sah ihn daraufhin Shinichi an, er wollte sich doch neben ihm setzen. "Shinichi..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich nicht mehr...", sagte er und er klang schon fast kalt. Perplex starrte ihn Shinichi an. Es musste sich offenbar um einen schlechten Scherz handeln, doch dem war weit gefehlt. "Wie, du, wie du liebst mich nicht mehr?" Shinichis Herz begann zu flimmern und es rutschte ihn erheblich in die Hose. "So eine kurze Zeitspanne?" "Nein, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich schon in Osaka darüber nachgedacht. Shinichi, du bedeutest mir nur viel, aber ich liebe dich nicht. Ich liebe Kazuha... Und ich habe einen enormen Fehler begannen." Ungläubig starrte er ihn weiterhin an. Es war ein sehr schlechter und einfallsloser Scherz... "Du liebst Kazuha?", versuchte Shinichi ruhig zu fragen, doch er merkte, dass es ihm nicht gelang. "Verstehe", er ließ seinen Kopf sinken und konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Boden lösen. "Sorry, Kumpel..., ich wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen mit dir und mir machen. Ehrlich nicht. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich sie liebe." Es versetzte Shinichi immer wieder einen Stich ins Herz, musste er denn so oft erwähnen, wie sehr er nun Kazuha liebte, statt ihn?! Dabei sah es vor gut einer Woche perfekt aus. Nichts hätte Shinichis Freunde, sein Glücksgefühl trüben können. Immerhin hatte er Ran klar machen können, dass er glücklich mit Heiji eine Beziehung führte und diese war ihm nicht mal böse. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ran eh einen Verehrer hatte, dieser hieß Toji. Sonderlich beeindruckt war Shinichi davon nicht, aber immerhin hatte er nun jemanden und Ran hatte auch wen, den sie lieben konnte. Die Beziehung mit Heiji ging allerdings schon weitaus länger als eine Woche, doch sie war inoffiziell. Es gäbe sonst Klatsch und Tratsch an jener Ecke Tokios. Und das wollten beide verhindern, denn die Nachricht wäre dann auch nach Osaka durchgedrungen. Shinichi saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und blickte zum Teppich. Der Teppich war auf einmal so interessant, fast interessanter als sein Gegenüber. "Shinichi?", fragte ihn Heiji besorgt. "Geht's noch?" "Klar..., ich meine, wenn es so ist wie du geschildert hast...", er konnte es nicht glauben, wie leichtfertig er diese Wörter aussprach. Doch sein Stolzgefühl wurde erdrückt und er wurde wieder zum alten affektierten Shinichi. "Weiß sie schon davon? Von ihrem Glück?", sagte er nun im Anhang, mehr sarkastisch als interessiert. "Nein, darum geh ich auch jetzt. Wenn auch wirklich alles mit dir stimmt, kann ich gehen. Ich muss heute noch in Osaka ankommen und es ihr gleich sagen. Ich werde mir sicher eine Ohrfeige einhandeln...", er seufzte und beobachtete Shinichi, dieser sah ihn betrübt an. "Es ist doch nichts mit dir, oder?", fragte er nochmal besorgt, doch Heiji wusste, wie es Shinichi erging, er kannte ihn schon ziemlich gut und die Zeit mit der sie gemeinsam verbrachten änderte dies ins positive. "Nein, es ist nichts. Richte Kazuha einen schönen Gruß von mir aus und ach ja, melde dich, ich will wissen wie sie reagiert hat...", er klang eher desinteressiert, aber zu Heijis Freude, lächelte er falsch. "Werd ich und sorry noch mal...", sein Blick war entschuldigend. "Bis am Telefon Kudo, es war eine schöne Zeit.., die wir hatten...", er stand auf und ging eilig an die Tür, sah noch ein einziges Mal zu Shinichi und ließ die Tür zukrachen, welche er erst eben geöffnet hatte.  
  
~Flashback ende~  
  
Das Leben konnte trügerisch sein. Jeder Mensch konnte eine Bedrohung für einen sein. Shinichi war an seinen schlimmsten Depressionen angelangen, wie lange nicht mehr. Er stand auf und sah nochmals zu der Sesselstelle, wo sich ein Abdruck bildete, welcher von Heijis Körpergewicht stammte. Sein Ziel war es, seine Musikanlage anzuschalten und in den Tiefen der tröstenden und traurigen Melodie unterzutauchen.  
  
A bitter thought  
  
I had it all  
  
But I just let it go  
  
Hold your silence  
  
It's so violent since you're gone...  
  
Irgendwie konnte er so mitfühlend zuhören, ja, diese brutale zerfetzende Stille seitdem er ging und ihm diese erschütternde Wahrheit mitteilte.  
  
The sweetest thought  
  
Had it all  
  
'Cause I did let you go  
  
All our moments keep me warm  
  
When you're gone...  
  
Warm hielten ihn diese Gedanken nur kurz, dann stieg die Trauer wieder hoch. Er vergoß leise Träne für Träne und schleppte sich mühselig in sein Schlafzimmer. Ihm fiel auf, dass er morgen ausgerechnet noch eine Klassenarbeit schreiben musste und diesmal mit einer anderen Klasse parallel. Er empfand wenig Lust, gedemütigt dort zu erscheinen, für ein paar Sekunden spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Kranken zu spielen und Zuhause zu bleiben. Aber dann kam die Vernunft in ihm wieder und er ließ den Gedanken nicht mehr Einhalt gewähren. Er zog sich frustriert seinen Schlafanzug an und stieg in sein Bett. Er ging heute schon recht früh ins Bett, er wollte nicht mehr daran erinnert werden.  
  
*** 


End file.
